How To Tame A Dragon
by Rikunarita
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau naga itu tidak bisa ditaklukan? Jika naga itu adalah seorang Draco Malfoy, bagaimana Harry menaklukannya?


**How to Tame a Dragon**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

**_Warning : SLASH, OOC_**

Pertama kalinya seorang Harry Potter menyadari bahwa dirinya gay adalah ketika dia merasa senang melihat Oliver Wood bermain Quidditch dan berpikir betapa tampannya dia. Pertama kalinya dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai seorang Draco Malfoy adalah ketika Harry melihat perubahan dalam diri Draco. Matanya seolah terbuka untuk pertama kalinya dan menyadari betapa tampan dan indahnya seorang Draco Malfoy.

Harry bertemu kembali dengan Draco tiga tahun setelah mereka semua lulus dari Hogwarts. Mereka bertemu tidak sengaja saat Harry dirawat di St. Mungo setelah mengalami luka-luka akibat tugasnya sebagai Auror, dan Draco-lah medi-wizard yang merawat Harry selama dia di sana.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, Harry mengenal sisi lain seorang Draco Malfoy. Draco bukanlah lagi seorang remaja manja yang kasar, arogan dan tidak menghargai orang lain. Di hadapannya kini adalah seorang Draco malfoy yang pintar, penuh percaya diri, dan walaupun ucapannya terdengar kasar dan arogan, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, tak ada makna menghina di dalamnya, dan Harry menyukai Draco yang seperti ini dan berharap bisa mendapatkannya.

Kini setelah seminggu dia keluar dari St. Mungo, Harry duduk di sofa depan perapian rumahnya di Grimmauld Place, menikmati coklat hangat buatan Kreacher dan mulailah dia memikirkan rencana untuk mendekati Draco.

Harry mengambil perkamen didekatnya dan mulai menulis.

"_How to tame a Dragon__._" Harry tersenyum kecil saat menulis judul tulisannya.

1. _Making sure that he is also gay._ _Langkah lainnya tidak akan berguna jika dia bukan seorang gay__._ (Harry berhenti menulis sejenak, lalu tersenyum nakal) _N__amun jikalau dia bukan gay, carilah segala macam cara untuk membuatnya menjadi gay__._

_2. Cari tahu tempat tinggalnya, agar nantinya bisa mendekati rumahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa kamu sedang ada keperluan didekat rumahnya dan bisa tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya_.

_3. M__endapatkan jadwal kegiatan__ sehari-hari__nya__. H__al ini mudah dilakukan jika kamu adalah seorang auror yang terlatih untuk membuntuti mangsa tanpa terdeteksi._

_4. M__encari tahu makanan,minuman, film, musik dan segala hal yang disukainya__._

_5. M__encari tahu apakah dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain atau tidak__._ (Harry sempat berpikir untuk menaruh nomor lima itu di awal, namun membatalkannya, karena itu tidak terlalu penting baginya. Jika memang usaha Harry membuahkan hasil, Draco pasti akan berpaling padanya).

_6. Menunjukkan keuntungan yang akan Draco dapat jika berhubungan dengan seorang Harry Potter, sexually or romantically. _

Harry berhenti menulis, membaca ulang semua yang dia tulis, tersenyum puas dengan dirinya sendiri, Harry beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan berpikir besok dia akan mulai melaksanakan segala rencananya. Harry tersenyum penuh arti sebelum dia jatuh tertidur, berharap Draco datang ke mimpinya malam ini.

Keesokan harinya, Harry bangun dengan perasaan gembira, tidak sabar untuk menjalankan segala rencananya. Rencana awal adalah memastikan apakah Draco seorang gay atau tidak, dan rencana yang ada di otak Harry ini membutuhkan penampilan terbaik Harry.

Harry memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di Kementerian Sihir hanya untuk menaruh laporan penangkapan yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah itu dia akan mengunjungi Draco di dan memulai rencananya.

Harry tiba di St. Mungo tepat di waktu istirahat makan siang. Dia langsung menemui Draco di ruangannya.

"Hei, kau sudah makan siang?" Harry berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Draco dan mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Potter? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apakah kau terluka lagi?" Draco menatap Harry dengan bingung sambil membereskan perkamen yang sedang dia baca.

"Tidak kok. Aku sedang ada waktu luang hari ini. Hanya mampir sebentar ke kantor auror untuk menyerahkan laporan, kemudian terpikir untuk mengajakmu makan siang, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau telat merawatku waktu itu." Tanpa diminta, Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi didepan meja Draco dan menatap Draco penuh senyuman.

"Otakmu sedang bermasalah ya, Potter? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum aneh seperti itu? Dan lagipula sudah tugasku sebagai penyembuh untuk merawatmu." Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry yang sedang tersenyum, kembali membereskan perkamen yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Ayolah, Draco, aku sedang tidak ingin makan siang sendirian, dan kau juga pasti belum makan kan? Tidak ada salahnya kan kau pergi denganku. Atau—kau takut?" Harry memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Draco dan mengangkat wajah Draco yang tertunduk untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut denganmu Potter? Dan ada apa denganmu hari ini, memanggilku Draco, seolah kita berteman?" Draco tidak suka dengan dirinya yang terlihat tidak nyaman di depan Harry dan mulai menengadahkan mukanya, menantang balik tatapan mata Harry, seorang Draco Malfoy paling anti dibilang penakut.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang kita berteman dan kau boleh memanggilku Harry," ucap Harry enteng sambil menggenggam lengan Draco, menikmati reaksi Draco yang salah tingkah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Potter?" Draco menepiskan tangannya yang digenggam Potter dan dengan gugup melanjutkan membereskan perkamen yang ada di mejanya.

"Sederhana kok. Untuk saat ini makan siang dan berteman denganmu." Harry menjawab singkat, tidak menghiraukan Draco yang gugup.

"Aku...aku masih ada urusan, Potter, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi." Ucap Draco cepat, tidak ingin berada dalam posisi aneh seperti ini. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Potter padanya.

"Urusan apa? Kok tampaknya urusanmu sudah selesai. Ayolah, Draco, hanya makan siang saja." Bujuk Harry dengan manis.

"Tidak bisa Harry. Sebaiknya kau pergi." Tanpa sadar Draco memanggil Harry tidak dengan 'Potter'. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya dan menunggu Harry keluar.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku akan pulang. Tapi lain kali kau harus mau untuk makan siang bersamaku, ok?" Harry menyerah dan beranjak ke arah Draco. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Draco dan berbisik halus, "dan lain kali, tidak cuma makan siang, tapi juga makan malam." Setelahnya Harry tersenyum dan pergi, meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Karena tidak berhasil mengajak Draco untuk makan siang, Harry memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya dan mulai menjalankan langkah keduanya—mencari tahu tempat tinggal Draco dari data base Auror. Sebagai seorang Auror yang disegani, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Harry memasuki ruang arsip dan mulai mencari data tempat tinggal Draco. Merasa sedikit beruntung karena keluarga Malfoy itu terkenal di dunia sihir dan Draco satu-satunya anggota Malfoy yang masih hidup setelah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy tewas pada pertempuran akhir di Hogwarts, Harry dengan mudah menemukan alamat Draco.

Setelah menyalin alamat Draco pada sehelai perkamen kecil, Harry tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya hari ini. Dengan melihat reaksi Draco sebelumnya di ruangan Draco tadi, Harry yakin bahwa Draco itu gay. Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan alamat Draco, sehingga dapat melaksanakan langkah selanjutnya. Harry pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan puas.

Harry tidak dapat menjalankan langkah selanjutnya dalam seminggu belakangan ini. Tugasnya sebagai auror menyita semua waktunya. Harry hanya sempat untuk tidur empat sampai lima jam sehari.

Kesempatan datang saat Harry sedang bertugas di dekat rumah Draco. Harry dan anggota kelompoknya yang terdiri dari 5 orang auror harus menyerbu sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh sekelompok penyihir yang akhir-akhir ini mengincar para muggle. Di dalam rumah itu terdapat 7 orang, dan pertempuran pun tak terelakkan lagi. Secara cepat dan tangkas, Harry dan rekan-rekannya berhasil membekuk para penjahat itu, namun salah seorang dari mereka berhasil melukai Harry dengan sebuah kutukan yang membuat tangan kirinya mati rasa.

Tahu bahwa kutukan itu akan menghilang keesokan harinya, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke dan malah mengunjungi rumah Draco, berharap bertemu dengan si pirang itu.

Harry mengetuk pintu rumah Draco, berharap Draco ada di rumahnya. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, Draco membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Harry di depan pintu rumahnya, "Potter! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hai! Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat sini dan berpikir untuk mengunjungimu sekalian." Harry tersenyum malu-malu.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau rumahku ada di sini?" tanya Draco penuh curiga.

"Err.. Hmm, aku adalah seorang auror, ingat? Aku mengetahui banyak hal. Oh, dan aku baru saja menerima kutukan ketika bertugas tadi. Tangan kiriku jadi mati rasa. Nah sekarang bolehkah aku masuk?" Jawab harry sambil mendorong Draco yang terlalu terkejut ke samping dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk.

"Dasar pria tidak sopan dan kurang ajar, merasa ini rumahnya sendiri" Draco bergumam lalu menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia melihat Harry yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengahnya, dan langsung bergabung disebelahnya. "Perlihatkan tanganmu yang terkena kutukan padaku, Potter."

Dengan cepat Harry langsung menghadap Draco dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan kutukan ini, karena aku tahu besok kutukannya sudah hilang, tapi karena kebetulan dekat dengan rumahmu, aku singgah saja." Harry menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Kau mau membiarkannya sampai besok, Potter? Walau kutukan ini tidak membahayakan, tapi tetap saja ini adalah kutukan, dan kau harus segera menanganinya. Kau tidak boleh cuek seperti ini," ucap Draco gusar sambil mengambil tongkat sihirnya, lalu merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk menyembuhkan lengan Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan melihat betapa seriusnya Draco saat ini, merapalkan mantra dengan tegasnya dan ingin rasanya Harry mencium bibir Draco yang terlihat sexy saat merapalkan mantra penyembuh. Harry terbuai lamunannya sehingga tidak sadar Draco sudah selesai menyembuhkannya dan kini sedang berbicara padanya.

"Sudah selesai, dan kau harus mengistirahatkan tangan kirimu sampai besok pagi. Potter! Potter! Kau dengar aku?"

"Hah? Ya? Oh iya, aku dengar, istirahatkan tangan," Harry menggumam tak jelas, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Potter?" Draco berdiri dan mengganti posisi duduknya di kursi yang lumayan jauh dari sofa, merasa tidak nyaman sedekat ini dengan Harry, dia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat.

"Lamunan yang menyenangkan, apakah kau mau aku menunjukannya padamu?" tawar Harry dengan senyum nakal.

"err tidak perlu Potter, aku tidak perlu dan tidak mau tahu" jawab Draco tegas, merasa apa yang sedang dilamunkan Harry tidak baik bagi jantungnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, it's your loss" Harry merebahkan dirinya dengan santai di sofa

"Apa kau akan disini terus Potter? Aku masih ada pekerjaan"

"Ini kan sudah hampir jam makan malam, bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan makan malam sebagai rasa terima kasihku" jawab harry dengan semangat, membayangkan makan malam berdua dengan Draco.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku biasa memesan makan malam untukku"

"Aku tidak repot kok, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan sekali-sekali kau makan masakan buatanku, aku percaya diri dengan kemampuan memasakku, nah sekarang mana dapurnya?" jawab Harry yakin sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Terserah kau sajalah Potter" jawab Draco sambil mengajak Harry ke dapur.

Harry melihat isi dapur Draco yang ternyata tidak banyak menyediakan bahan makanan "Kau tidak pernah memasak ya?"

"Aku malas, tidak ingin direpotkan dengan memasak ketika aku sudah capek setelah bekerja" Jawab Draco cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku ber-apparate sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan ya, kau ingin makanan apa?"

"Apa saja, dan kau seharusnya tidak perlu sampai membuatkanku makanan seperti ini, pulang sajalah" Jawab Draco kesal, kesal dengan Harry yang bertingkah aneh, dan juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang malah senang dengan tingkah aneh Harry ini.

"Tak apa, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, kau mandi saja dulu dan bersantai" kemudian Harry apparate menuju penjual bahan makanan di Diagon Alley.

Tak sampai 20 menit, Harry sudah kembali ke rumah Draco dengan membawa banyak barang, dia langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Draco dan dirinya selagi Draco mandi. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya Harry mengintip Draco yang sedang mandi dan melihat Draco dengan jelas, namun Harry takut itu hanya akan membuat Draco mengamuk. "_nanti pasti ada saatnya aku bisa melihat tubuhmu seutuhnya my Dragon_" ucap Harry dalam hati

Saat Draco selesai mandi, dia mencium bau masakan yang menggugah seleranya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia menantikan masakan yang dibuat Harry. Draco segera memakai pakaian santainya dan segera menuju ke ruang makan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka seorang Harry Potter, _The boy-who-lived_ bisa memasak seperti ini, tidakkah kau punya _house-elf_ yang mengurusmu Potter?" ucap Draco sambil langsung duduk di kursi dan menunggu Harry menyiapkan makanannya di meja.

"Aku memang punya _house-elf_ tapi aku juga suka memasak, karena itu kadang-kadang aku memasak untuk diriku sendiri, ayo cobalah, apa pendapatmu?" Harry kini sudah duduk dan menanti Draco untuk mencoba masakannya, dan juga mencari tahu segala hal yang disukai Draco sambil menikmati makan malam.

"You amaze me Potter! Ini enak sekali! Dimana kau belajar memasak seperti ini?" Draco menyantap dengan lahap makanan yang dimasak Harry

"Masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu kagum Draco, lihat saja nanti" jawab Harry singkat dan menyantap makanannya juga.

Draco tak menyangka bahwa kini dia sedang makan malam bersama Harry Potter, musuhnya semasa sekolah. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya Harry adalah musuh bagi Draco, ada kalanya Draco ingin berteman dan mengenal Harry lebih jauh, Draco sadar bahwa dia sempat menyukai Harry, namun membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh karena dia yakin tak ada masa depan untuk perasaan itu, dan kini dihadapannya, duduk seorang Harry Potter yang tampak nyaman didekatnya.

"So Draco, apa kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini selain bekerja?" tanya Harry. Mereka kini sudah duduk di sofa depan perapian dan meminum coklat hangat, nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau seperti wartawan _Daily Prophet_ saja, yang selalu ingin tahu kegiatan orang lain, aku lebih banyak bekerja, waktu santaiku hanya kupakai untuk membaca atau sesekali makan di restoran untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan,"

"sendiri atau bersama kekasih?" Harry mencoba menggoda Draco, mencari tahu apakah Draco memang memiliki kekasih atau tidak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Potter" jawab Draco singkat, entah kenapa tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu. Draco memang terkadang mengajak teman kencannya makan malam bersama, tapi bukan kekasih, hanya teman kencan biasa dan Draco tidak ingin memberitahukan Harry.

"Rileks Draco! Aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja kok, jangan berubah defensive seperti itu, dan ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk perawatanmu" Harry beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap-siap untuk apparate ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih atas masakannya Potter" jawab Draco sambil berdiri di dekat Harry. Mendapati Draco yang sedekat ini dengannya, Harry tidak tahan untuk menciumnya, maka dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco, menciumnya pelan. Draco yang terkejut dengan tindakan Harry hanya bisa diam, menikmati bibir Harry yang lembut.

"Harry, panggil aku Harry, Draco" ucap Harry lirih saat mengakhiri ciumannya,

"Harry..." jawab Draco lirih, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

Harry tersenyum lalu ber-apparate ke Grimmauld Place meninggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri mematung.

Harry tidak menyangka bahwa berciuman dengan Draco memiliki efek yang begitu besar baginya. setelah ciuman itu, Harry tak dapat tidur, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir Draco lebih lama lagi, merasakan rasa mulutnya dan rasa tubuh Draco. Harry bermimpi bercinta dengan Draco malam itu, dan harus mandi air dingin sebelum berangkat kerja.

oOo oOo

Harry ingin mengunjungi si naga pirang itu, namun tampaknya Draco menghindarinya, karena setiap kali Harry mencoba mengunjungi Draco di 's para perawat selalu mengatakan bahwa Draco tidak ada, dan saat Harry mencoba ber-apparate ke rumah Draco, ada penghalang yang menghalanginya masuk. Harry menjadi sedikit menyesal dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba saat itu, Draco mungkin tidak siap akan ciuman itu. Tapi saat itu Harry benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan godaan bibir Draco yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Harry tidak berhasil menemui Draco. Pekerjaannya yang sangat sibuk di kantor Auror pun menambah kekesalan Harry. Setiap malam Harry harus puas hanya bertemu Draco dalam mimpi saja.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Draco juga sering gusar dengan dirinya sendiri. Gusar karena dia selalu mengingat ciuman singkatnya dengan Potter. Ciuman singkat yang sanggup membuatnya bermimpi basah hampir tiap malam. Namun Draco tidak ingin masuk kedalam perangkap Potter. Draco yakin bahwa Potter hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya. Tidak mungkin seorang Harry Potter benar-benar menyukai Draco Malfoy. Mungkin tindakan Potter akhir-akhir ini merupakan balasan dari semua kekesalan Potter semasa sekolah.

Tidak ingin terus menerus memikirkan tindakan Potter yang penuh misteri itu, Draco menyetujui ajakan kencan dari Lean Knightangle yang sebenarnya sedang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Lean baru saja pulang dari perjalanan penelitiannya di Romania.

"Mione, aku sedang tidak ada masalah, aku baik-baik saja kok" Harry menggerutu sambil menghabiskan pasta yang ada di hadapannya. Harry masih kesal karena Hermione memaksanya untuk makan malam di restauran Italia kesukaan Hermione.

"Baik-baik saja? Sudah dua minggu ini mukamu cemberut saja. Kau sering memarahi bawahanmu hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Kau sering bengong di kantor. Kau bilang itu baik-baik saja?" Hermione menatap Harry penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Tidak ada kasus yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku." Harry masih saja tidak mau menatap Hermione. Dia memakan pasta-nya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sampai matanya menuju pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dua orang tersebut mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Tawa yang sangat ingin didengar Harry. Tawa yang membuat hatinya seakan ditusuk-tusuk malam ini. Dia melihat Draco-nya tertawa dengan pria lain.

"Tidak mungkin hanya karena bosan. Kita sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun, memang kau pikir aku belum cukup mengenalmu? Ayolah Harry, katakan ada masalah apa. Harry? Harry?" Ucapan Hermione terhenti ketika melihat raut muka Harry yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Matanya tertuju pada meja yang tak jauh darinya. Hermione melihat Draco Malfoy, dan dia mengira itu adalah alasan Harry menjadi pucat. Karena bertemu dengan musuh lamanya.

"Ternyata Malfoy memang benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Lean" Hermione memberitahu Harry.

"Kau kenal pria itu Mione?" Harry langsung menatap Hermione.

"Dia Lean Knightangle. Peneliti yang baru saja pulang dari Romania. Gosipnya dia sedang mendekati Draco Malfoy. Aku heran apa yang dilihat Lean dari _ferret_ itu.

Harry tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. _Ternyata Draco sedang dekat dengan seorang pria, maka dari itu Draco menjauhiku_. Harry terus saja menatap ke meja Draco. Tidak pernah dia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Kemudian hatinya makin terasa sakit ketika pada akhirnya mata Harry bertemu dengan mata Draco yang terkejut.

Harry tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa pada Hermione, dia berjalan keluar restauran dan langsung ber-_apparate_ ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Dia merasa bodoh karena berpikir bahwa dia bisa memiliki Draco.

Sesampainya di Grimmauld Place, Harry segera mencari perkamen yang bertuliskan daftar cara menaklukan Draco. Ingin rasanya dia merobek perkamen itu. Sebelum dia sempat merobek perkamen itu, matanya tertuju pada poin nomer lima. Jika Draco memang memiliki kekasih, dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Draco. Harry menaruh kembali perkamen tersebut.

Harry kemudian mengambil perkamen baru dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Dia berharap tulisan ini mampu menyentuh hati Draco.

_Untuk kamu yang terasa jauh namun dekat.  
Sekuali penuh cinta kupersembahkan untukmu seorang.  
Tak ada tambahan amortentia maupun veritaserum,  
Karena kuyakin dengan tulus hatiku terikat padamu._

_Untuk kamu yang terasa jauh namun dekat_  
_Aku seperti kutub utara yang mencari kutub selatannya,_  
_Jauh namun tetap ada_  
_Yang berbeda namun ada._

_Untuk kamu yang terasa jauh namun dekat_  
_Ingin sekali aku menjerit seperti Mandrake_  
_Bukan jeritan yang mematikan, namun hanya cukup untuk membuatmu sadar_  
_Bahwa aku ada,_  
_Bahwa aku nyata,_  
_Bahwa aku bukan hanya serpihan debu yang lewat tanpa sanggup menyentuh hatimu_

_Untukmu yang terasa jauh namun dekat._  
_Bukan, bukan siapapun  
yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar seperti ini  
Yang ingin kuajak pergi ke Yule Ball  
Maupun yang ingin kuberi coklat di hari valentine  
Bukan, bukan siapapun  
Melainkan kamu dan cukup kamu._

_Untuk kamu yang terasa jauh namun dekat_  
_Jemari ini ingin sebentar saja merasakan jemarimu,_  
_Tidak dalam waktu lama dan berkepanjangan_  
_Namun untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa aku pun ada disampingmu_  
_Memperhatikanmu yang sedang memperhatikannya._

_Untukmu yang terasa jauh namun dekat_  
_Cintaku bukan seperti gelembung sabun mandi yang hilang sekejap tertimpa air_  
_Cintaku seperti patronus yg siap menemani dan melindungimu._

_Untukmu yang terasa jauh namun dekat_  
_Aku disampingmu_  
_Aku disebelahmu_  
_Aku disini dan akan tetap disini,_  
_Sampai kamu melihat aku di tempatku berada_  
_Dan bukannya melihat dirinya di tempatnya berada._  
_Karena aku bukan dia yang disana_  
_Aku disini, disampingmu._

Harry tersenyum melihat hasil tulisannya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka bisa menulis puisi seperti ini. Dia melipat perkamen tersebut. Mengambil amplop yang ada di lacinya. Kemudian dia memanggil burung hantunya. Dia ingin langsung mengirimkannya pada Draco. Tidak ingin menunggu sampai esok hari.

oOo oOo

Sementara itu Draco sedang bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Semenjak dia mengetahui bahwa Harry ada di restauran yang sama dengannya, Draco sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia tidak lagi mendengarkan cerita Lean tentang perjalanannya. Draco memberitahunya bahwa dia ada keperluan dan langsung terbur-buru meninggalkan Lean. Draco tidak ingin mengejar Potter. Dia juga tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata emerald Harry yang indah itu penuh dengan kesedihan ketika menatapnya. Draco memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya Astoria Greengass. Semenjak batalnya pertunangan diantara mereka, Draco jadi merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan Greengrass.

"Draco? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya malam ini kau ada janji dengan Knightangle?" Astoria heran ketika menemukan Draco didepan pintu rumahnya. Dia langsung mempersilahkan Draco masuk. Cemas dengan keadaan Draco yang tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri Asto"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama keluar dari mulut Draco sampai akhirnya dia menceritakan seluruh tindakan Potter belakangan ini. Draco bercerita semuanya sampai kejadian malam ini di restauran tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kecewa jika ternyata dia mempermainkanku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Namun dia menolak tawaran pertemananku. Dia menolak mengenalku dan hanya tahu tentang keluarga Malfoy. Bertahun-tahun aku belajar untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dia torehkan itu. Bertahun-tahun dia mengacuhkanku. Dan kini mendadak dia tertarik padaku? Tentu saja aku tidak percaya" Draco menutupi mukanya. Dia terduduk lemas di sofa milik Astoria. Dia terlihat letih.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubilang padamu. Aku juga tidak begitu mengenal Potter. Namun apa menurutmu dia bisa setega itu? Tega mempermainkan perasaan orang. Orang yang dianggap musuh sekalipun. Dia bukanlah orang yang licik. Kalau memang dia ingin balas dendam atau melukaimu, dia akan melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Harusnya kau sendiri yang dapat menilainya. Bukankah dia juga pernah menyelamatkanmu ketika perang Hogwarts. Padahal dulu kalian masih bermusuhan. Kini dia lebih mengenalmu, bukankah itu pertanda baik." Astoria menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Draco terluka. Hatinya mengatakan bahwaa Harry Potter kini serius.

Draco kemudian mengingat kembali kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Potter memang terlihat tulus. Semua yang dilakukan Potter memang menunjukkan bahwa dia tertarik padanya. Perasaannya hangat ketika mengingat makan malamnya bersama Potter. Mengingat ciuman manis yang diberikan Potter padanya. Juga saat-saat Potter berusaha mengunjunginya di St. Mungo. Namun kemudian hatinya merasa sakit ketika mengingat kembali sinar mata Potter di restauran. Sinar mata penuh kesedihan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sudah melihatku bersama Lean. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku memiliki kekasih dan tidak ingin bersamanya."

"Jika dia memang seorang Harry Potter yang pantang menyerah. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Pulanglah Draco, dan pikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan perasaanmu padanya." Astoria menarik Draco untuk berdiri. Dia memeluk Draco sebagai upaya memberikan semangat.

"Terima kasih Asto" Draco pun tersenyum sebelum ber apparate ke rumahnya.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya. Dia mendapati seekor burung hantu menunggunya. Setelah mengambil surat yang menempel dan membacanya. Draco tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ternyata seorang Harry Potter memang tidak pantang menyerah.

oOOo oOOo

"Harry.. Sudah kubilang aku harus pergi sekarang. A-ada pasien yang ha-rus kuperiksa." Draco berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry dan serangan bibir Harry yang ada dileher nya. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk beranjak dari pelukan hangat Harry. Namun apa daya, tugas memanggilnya.

"Sebentar saja Love, aku masih merindukanmu." Harry bukannya melepaskan pelukan pada Draco namun malah terus mempereratnya. Tangannya mulai memasuki jubah medi-wizard Draco, membelai bagian dada Draco yang paling sensitif. Bibirnya mulai mencari bibir Draco dan langsung melahapnya. Draco terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang dihadirkan oleh bibir Harry. Lidah mereka saling bertarung mencari kenikmatan. Saat Harry mulai mencoba membuka jubah Draco, dia sedikit tersadar dan mulai melepaskan diri dari Harry.

"Tidak sekarang Love, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku berjanji akan cepat pulang." Draco mulai menjauhkan diri dari Harry. Dia merapihkan kembali jubahnya yang berantakan.

Harry mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merajuk "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau pergi?"

"Tentu saja pergi bekerja, _silly. _Bukankah kau belum menyelesaikan laporan penangkapanmu kemarin? Cepat sana bersiap-siap dan kerjakan tugasmu." Setelah selesai merapihkan penampilannya. Dia mendekati Harry yang masih merajuk dan mencium bibirnya sekilas

"Jika kau menjadi anak baik hari ini. Aku janji akan memberimu hadiah menakjubkan nanti malam." Draco mengerlingkan matanya sebelum kemudian ber-apparate ke tempat kerjanya.

Setelah melihat Draco menghilang dari pandangannya. Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Dia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Mengingat betapa bahagiannya dia selama enam bulan menjalani hubungan bersama Draco.

Dimalam saat Draco menerima surat dari Harry tersebut. Dia langsung mengunjungi rumah Harry. Harry kaget menemukan Draco didepan pintu rumahnya. Sebelum Harry bertanya apa yang sedang Draco lakukan. Draco memeluknya dan mulai menciuminya. Harry tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat betapa bersemangatnya Draco malam itu. Tidak ada lagi Draco yang jutek dan masam ketika bertemu Harry. Draco yang ada dipelukan Harry malam itu adalah Draco yang sama sekali berbeda. Sisi Draco yang tidak pernah Harry lihat. Draco yang menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintainya walau tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Semua ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya adalah kata cinta yang tak terungkap dari Draco.

Semenjak malam bahagia itu, tentu saja mereka tidak selalu menjadi pasangan mesra. Berkelahi serta berbaikan sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin dalam hubungan mereka. Perkelahian paling hebat adalah ketika Draco menemukan perkamen yang bertuliskan _How To Tame A Dragon. _Draco merasa bahwa Harry menipu dan menjadikannya bahan percobaan. Draco bahkan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Harry selama seminggu. Sampai pada akhirnya kerinduan Draco mengalahkan segala kemarahannya. Namun dibalik segala perkelahian yang terjadi, Harry tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Naga-nya tercinta membuat harinya penuh warna.

The End

* * *

Fic yang sempat hilang akhirnya ditemukan kembali. Ide fic ini sebenarnya sudah saya tulis sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi karena disibukkan dengan berbagai hal, makanya tidak sempat selesai. Tapi karena kemarin kadon a.k.a Donnaughty publish fic lamanya. Saya jadi keinget lagi muehehe. Judul fic ini tentunya terinspirasi dari judul kartun How To Tame A Dragon. Saya sendiri ga ngerti fic ini adalah Drarry atau Harco. Soalnya bagi saya sih sama aja.

Makasih buat beta-reader yang edit setengah dari fic ini OrdinaryKyuu. Pengennya sih buat kado ultah Kadon, tapi kayaknya bagi dia ini adalah fic Harco yang dia benci *evil smirk* Sempat dibantu edit juga sama kak Sun-T, makasih ya. Makasih juga buat pembaca yang masih setia baca tulisan saya. Maaf kalau masih banyak kata yang salah, titik koma yang kurang atau kesalahan lainnya.

Read and Review please

Arigatou ~

Riku Narita Kinney


End file.
